Help From Danny And Lindsay
by NothatRose
Summary: What if Danny and Lindsay found a way to make things right? For us.


**Author's Note **: Hey,... Hi Everyone! Sorry to have disappeared for so long. I got distracted by another tv couple and kind of put aside DaLinds aside for awhile. I know, I know, shame on me. Anyway I just came back from a long holiday too and having a fun time reading all the Dalinds ffs that I've been missing.

I need your help with this new one. It is something different. It's actually Carmine and Anna's character talking. It's something that resulted from my frustration of not having any DaLinds scenes for so long. I hope I do not offend the writers of the show with this one. I'm just having fun.

**Summary** : A conversation we would like to see perhaps?

**Disclaimer** : I definitely do not own CSI NY.

xox

"**W**hat are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Taking my shirt off? Hey! Hey! Stop that!"

"Oh come on. Keep still!"

"Anna! What are you doing? Take your hands off me! We are off the set!"

"Off camera maybe but not off the fan fiction world. So keep in character. I'm still your Darling Montana, Danny Honey. Now keep still or at least put your hands on me."

"What? What fan fiction world? Just what are you talking about?"

"Look."

"What's that?"

"Those are fan fictions about us, Danny and Lindsay, written by our die-hard fans. We are on twenty-four hours, all year round, by the way. And you see those writers? They are all so frustrated that they got nothing of us since ... When was the last time we had a Danny and Lindsay moment?"

"Errr..."

"Exactly!"

"I don't get it."

"Look. Not only didn't we have a honeymoon but its over right after we got married! Come on shouldn't we be getting it hot and heavy or something. A couple that woke up on a pool table definitely should at least get promoted to a vibrating wall or on a jet ski."

"Jet ski?"

"Never mind. The way this works is when they see us having a moment. A little something that they could work on."

"You mean like when we kiss?"

"That would be heavenly. And a kiss is not something little, mind you. It's gives a hundred times more BOOM than any volcanic eruptions to these fans! But it doesn't have to be a kiss. Even holding hands, like when we did during that courthouse scene makes it boomable. Or even an eye-porn .."

"Eye-porn?"

"That scene when you came through the courtroom door."

"Ahhh."

"Yeah. Oh! Could you also like keep your glasses on. You don't know how sexy they find that little prop is."

"Yeah ok! Honestly, I always thought that it made me look geeky."

"HAH! You are so far from it! A Greek God that's what they think you are! Oh and try to show off that wife-beater more often, ok?"

"Really?"

"Yup! So you gonna help me make them happy Cowboy?"

"What do you have in mind, Montana?"

"Let's see... Our first time was on the pool table. Nothing could beat that!"

"How about the coffee table?"

"That's bit low. But ok. Which means that it is at our 'home'. Which means we need Lucy in school or something."

"Hmmm. Mac's couch? Naaah! His office has two glass doors. Plus that couch is way too soft."

"Too bad you've sold off your bike. How about the locker room?"

"Too common."

"Our office?"

"I've always imagine that myself! Especially after that conversation on anonymous phone calls. But I don't think the table will hold."

"So the lab is out?"

"Afraid so. How about my old apartment?'

"Danny, we are married. And you do not have your old apartment anymore. What's more your old apartment is a no-no after you know what happened there."

"Ok. What about your old apartment? Not that we have ever seen it or even know if you were still sleeping on your Uncle Freddy's couch for what, three? Four, seasons?"

"My apartment? Yeah. That's workable. But then it will have to be a flashback or something."

"You came back from Montana? No. We have not done it then, yet. Oh! How about playing on that spray-on-condom thing?"

"Yeah, and it didn't work and you got me pregnant. That's good!"

"But.."

"But what?"

"You didn't get pregnant till later, remember?"

"Tsk. Sigh. What do you suggest now?"

"How about, how Lucy was conceived? I mean, after that rainwalk you had, I could have been waiting for you at your apartment building, we talked, we made up and we, you know? What you think?"

"Yeah. That's workable. I'm sure they'll like that. But.."

"Now what?"

"I was thinking of on the hood of the Lab's SUV."

"But I was not driving the SUV that day."

"No. Not that night."

"I don't follow. I thought we agreed.."

"I was thinking of the recent episode where you came back after you got beaten up."

"Yeah? So?"

"How about I was so angry with you. I waited for you at the basement carpark and we ended up having a heated argument about your always getting into trouble ..."

"And we got so heated up, you doubted my love for you and out of sheer frustration I convinced you how I really feel for you by doing you on the hood?"

"Hot enough you think?"

"I think they will go ballistic!"

"Just one more thing."

"Shirt on or off?"

"Let's make them drool!"

**THE END**

**Sorry if it's a bit confusing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
